Love Can Survive
by CrazyMizfitChick
Summary: Based on a story that could happen in real life. The cover has WWE wrestlers on it but I do not own the right to use them I just made the cover as that but they are not involved in this story. This story is based on love, drama, friendship, and hurt. Hearts shattered and trust broken.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

This is the story of how a young lady named Maggie found the man of her dreams. But the question is, did it last? You will find out! Many years ago, a sixteen year old girl named Maggie lived in a small town of Jacksonville, Florida. She thought her life was a living hell from the start. When she was little, her father was murdered by very bad men. She was too young to understand what was happening at the time. Her mom eventually told her what happened. All she had left was her mother and her two sisters. And let's face it, they weren't much help either. Maggie didn't have the best life growing up. She would always get picked on at school and everywhere she went. She didn't have any friends and her family was far too busy to help her. When she was twelve, she solved all her problems by self harming herself. She knew what it was when she was younger, but she never thought she would go that far. But things happen and she started ruining her body. She would use a knife, a blade, a lighter, glass, basically anything that would leave a scar. Maggie had a rough life, but atleast she knew how to calm herself down. Maggie was very into the social media. She was always updated on everything because even if it was not out in the real world, she felt like she could be safe. One day, she met a man on her friend's chat that loved the same stuff she did. He actually had a conversation with her asking if she knew what an efed was. She was confused and shook her head saying no. So the man explained it to her and she eventually understood what he meant. He asked if she wanted to join his because he was starting it for the first time. She thought about it for a few days and decided to give it a try. So she started role playing on the internet and became someone she loved in the real world. She met some nice people and had a lot of fun but most importantly, she felt accepted. She stayed with role playing for many years but she actually stopped for a reason.

After she was used to being someone she really wasn't, she met a man that asked her out. Not knowing who he was, she actually accepted and began "role play dating." They got deep into role playing for a few weeks and out of no where, he started falling for her. Maggie wasn't looking for a real relationship and plus she couldn't do it with him because of the age difference. Once he told her who he was, she was shocked and couldn't seem to look him in the face. So she kept her role play page but she ended up leaving. She left for personal reasons but mainly because she felt violated. Maggie was very confused at the time and she didn't know what she felt. She felt like the guy that was in love with her was controlling her and trying to violate her. Even if it wasn't real, in Maggie's mind, everything bad that happens to her is one hundred percent real. She continued to hurt herself and tried to commit suicide multiple times. Everytime it happened, she would be in the hospital. She got lucky because the doctors saved her life.

At the time, her mom would try to be loving and supportive, but she didn't know what was going on with her own daughter. No one knew what Maggie was really doing or why she would always have to go to the hospital. She felt like she had nothing left to live for and she wondered why God kept her around, because she was Christian she always wondered, and still to this day she always thinks "why do you keep me here." A month went by and she went back to her role play life because outside of it, her life just got even worse. She kept talking to the nice people she met when she first created her account and she even continued talking to the person she couldn't date. He actually made different accounts because he was so obsessed to be with her at that time and she honestly thought he was being pathetic. So eventually they stopped talking and Maggie wanted to leave what she started behind because of the hate she got after everything that was going on. She kept contact with one of her loyal friends named Marie. Marie was her only friend at the time because everyone else just kept fighting with Maggie and she just wanted to tell them to stop but she rather just not start anything with anyone. So after Maggie left her role play life behind, her and Marie got closer as friends and would talk every non stop. Maggie was happy to have Marie in her life because she finally understood what a bestfriend really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Things, New Person**

Its been a few months since Maggie has been on her role play account but she was actually distracted by her new bestfriend Marie. Marie kept her updated by how everyone was doing and what the new drama was all about. Marie eventually talked Maggie to coming back to role play so eventually she did but not on her account she first created. Maggie thought of creating a new account. Same person, but different name. Marie helped Maggie find some friends because she understood what Maggie's life was really about. So Marie introduced Maggie to all her friends and even introduced her to her girlfriend Shanna. Yes Marie was bisexual and she was in love with Shanna. So Maggie would talk to Shanna and Marie everyday until drama struck. Basically Marie and Shanna went through rough times and it was bad for Maggie because they were both telling her different stories. She didn't know who to believe or what to do. So Maggie did something risky, she stopped talking to both of them. She felt empty inside because she lost her bestfriend and all she could do is just blame herself. Maggie was lost and all alone.

Maggie didn't leave role play behind, but her account was eventually deleted. So she never went back to that page or to that account ever again... She stayed with reality and continued hurting herself. Until one day someone texted Maggie. She couldn't believe who it was. It was the man that was obsessed with her Ryan. She never responded because she didn't wanna go back down that road again. Ryan would always text her and finally he said something that caught her eye. He said he was sorry and he met someone new. She was happy for him and she started talking to him. He was always talking to her and he was asking why she left her online life. She explained why and he was very upset. Hell he was so upset he started yelling at her. Guess that didn't end well... Eventually Maggie would always check up on her old life by looking at her old friend's role play pages. She actually started missing everyone and would wonder "maybe I should go back.." but she was scared to take that risk. One day she actually saw a new type of role play. It was called "The little leagues." Basically it was the same but instead on the person who you were your name would have "Little" in the front of it.

So Maggie thought about it and decided to give that a try. So she became "Little Rose Marie." No one knew it was really Maggie and no one gave her any drama so she was very happy being someone else. She actually made it feel like real life because she had an rp mother and sister. She went crazy with all the rules though. She eventually got used to being Little Rose and she eventually forgot about her original page. Even though in her heart she could never forget who she first was and she never will even to this day. But for awhile Maggie stayed as "Little Rose Marie" and met nicer and more friendlier people. No drama, no mean people, but a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone New In The Picture**

Everyday Maggie would be online having fun on her role play page. She would feel better knowing she had friends and a family. She felt more at home online than she ever did in reality. Maggie eventually made an account for her role play page so she can talk to more people. One day Maggie was online talking to her role play friends and she got a message from her role play mother saying it was okay to date someone. At the time, Maggie was just kinda confused to why she couldn't disobey but it was role play and she just went with the flow. So Maggie was happy to hear that but she wasn't looking for anyone so she continued living her life on the internet.

A week went by and "Little Rose Marie" actually got noticed by two people she never met before. One was named "Little Johnny" and the other man was named "Little Micheal." Maggie always wanted to date a Johnny but for some reason something led her towards the Micheal role player. So when the Johnny asked her out, because he was first to, she kinda made up a lie saying "I have a boyfriend..." and he kept asking why because he wanted to date her but she kept refusing. Maggie stopped talking to Little Johnny and continued talking to Micheal and honestly, she was praying he would ask her out. They kept talking for about 20 minutes and her prayers were answered. He spoke in a different language that was actually "Little Rose's" main langue in real life. As for Maggie, she only knew English so she searched up what he said. He said "Will you go out with me?" and she was never that happy to hear those words before so she was happy to say yes to him. So the next day he started talking to her more and they finally went out. Maggie has never been this happy before. She would literally wait online for hours just so she could talk to him.

They continued dating for a month and they took their relationship even further. One day he was on with her and they brought up different topics. He was the first one to ask a reality question. He asked her what her name really was. She eventually told him it was Maggie and he told her he loved that name. She asked him the same question and she eventually found out his name was Tony. They kept telling each other stuff about each other like their age, where they live, and what they like. She was happy that he wasn't lying about his information because she has had people lie to her long ago. So they continued to date and he introduced her to all his friends including to very sweet girls named Lynette and Kristy. But she actually met Kristy way before she met Lynette. She met Lynette by Tony asking Maggie to make an edit for her and her boyfriend. He asked because Maggie knew how to make pictures of celebrities and anyone by just putting them together. She actually made them even before she met Tony. So Maggie made it for Lynette and after she said she loved it, they just clicked and they would always talk to each other just like her and Kristy would. Maggie was happy that she met someone like Tony because if it wasn't for him, she would of never knew what true happiness would of been.


End file.
